A pesar de todo
by eclipse total
Summary: Elizabeth Swan se siente devastada con la partida de su amado Will, esa tarde ella se encuentra en el acantilado viendo el mar, como todas las tardes, pero esa es especial pues es capaz de sentir la precencia de su amado


Esto se me ocurrio un día que no pensaba en nada importante, la historia tiene lugar después del final de la trilogía, un año después del final de la tercer pelicula, es de esas cosas que me quedan entre melosas y tristes

Es mi primer fic en esta categoria, y bueno... no solo hablando de Piratas del Caribe, sino de peliculas, si entran a mi perfíl veran que tengo casi puro fic de animes U^^ xD espero que les guste

_**Disclaimer:**_ Piratas del Caribe no me pertenece, si así fuera Elizabeth y Will se hubieran casado

**A PESARA DE TODO**

Al igual que todas las tardes, me encuentro aquí de pie justo a lo alto del acantilado mientras mi vista se pierde en algún punto a lo lejos de ella, una gama de colores pintan el horizonte en tonos cálidos, rojos, naranjas y amarillos

Me siento miserable, y en realidad lo soy, ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en esto?... yo ya no soy la joven mujer que solía ser antes, soy más bien un fantasma de lo que era, no me siento alguien capaz de afrontar lo que se me depara día con día, no me siento capaz de nada estando yo sola

La soledad no es una buena compañía, tal vez sea eso lo que me trae a este lugar todas las tardes, contemplo el atardecer mientras disfruto de la suave brisa del mar acariciar mi rostro

El viento comienza a soplar más fuerte, puedo escuchar el crujir de la bandera a lo alto del mástil del cual me encuentro apoyada con mi mano derecha, mis cabellos se elevan un poco gracias a la fuerza con la que llega el viento y algunos holanes de mi vestido también se elevan

Cierro los ojos sintiendo la cómoda caricia del viento y ese sabor salino que la acompaña, el sonido de las olas azotando en la base del acantilado me tranquiliza, lamentablemente esa tranquilidad me trae recuerdos dolorosos de lo que me ha pasado

Siento como una lagrima cae por mi rostro, abro lentamente mis ojos y me abrazo al mástil con fuerza pues comienzo a sentirme débil, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si desde tu partida ya casi no como, y no duermo bien, me sorprende haber vivido un año completo ya así

Siempre vengo a este lugar por las tardes desde lo que ocurrió hace ya un año, no puedo evitarlo, es como si mis pies se movieran solos hasta este lugar, esperando ver que algún día tu barco se asome en el horizonte, sin conseguir mi objetivo de verte, aunque sea solo ver tu barco acercarse, por que se perfectamente que no te acercaras por completo nunca

Sin embargo ahora es diferente, algo llama mi atención en el horizonte, un barco, está demasiado retirado para visualizar a alguien pero es lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirlo… tu barco

Tal vez eso sea lo más cerca que puedes estar de mí pero me conformo, me conformo con saber que no estoy sola, indirectamente tú sigues conmigo y eso logra sacarme una sonrisa después de tantos días, ya no me siento tan sola

El viento vuelve a soplar y es como si pudiera sentir tu presencia, puedo sentir tu aroma, tal vez no sea más que mi imaginación pero no quisiera pensar en eso, después de todo preferiría vivir engañada pensando que has venido

No me di cuenta pero ahora ya tengo los ojos cerrados de nuevo, los abro lentamente temiendo que lo que vi minutos antes fuera solo un espejismo, pero no es así, y vuelvo a sonreír pues me siento más segura ahora que sé que tu también pasas por aquí… me siento protegida a pesar de que estemos tan lejos

A pesar de todo… nuestro amor nunca morirá y, aunque te hayas aparecido hoy por aquí eso no significa que dejaré de venir todas las tardes, me gusta contemplar los atardeceres y sentir la fría brisa del viento acariciar mi rostro, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, volveré cada tarde esperando a que vuelvas a aparecer en el horizonte algún día

¿Por qué insisto tanto? Porque a pesar de todo… William Turner… es usted al único hombre que he amado, por eso espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro en este mismo lugar

**FIN**

_**Notas de Eclipse Total:**_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les gustara, lo siento si me quedó triste T.T espero sus opiniones y comentarios en sus hermosos reviews :D


End file.
